


The Family Business

by Sarny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarny/pseuds/Sarny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果Dean当初没有去找Sam，那么会不会是现在这个样子。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family Business

**Author's Note:**

> 这只是一个脑洞，第一次发文轻拍…我不知道怎么加tag啊啊啊啊啊…Dean从地狱回来的时间是我乱扯的【。】So凑合着看吧，不过AO3界面还真是高大上啊！字数这么少没问题吧…

很多一直陪伴着Dean的东西都不见了。 

 

右手无名指的戒指不知何时没了踪影。   
John的皮衣被无耻的小偷给顺走。  
Bobby送的护身符也被留在的旅店的垃圾桶。 

 

对了，Bobby。 这个老头也早早地离他而去。   
还有John，Mary，Jo，Helen，Lisa，Ben… 

 

Cass？   
这个常常帮倒忙的天使，指不定什么时候才会出现。

 

Sam？Sam是谁…   
Dean想起来了，他还有个叫Sam的弟弟。 

 

十年前他的弟弟离家去了斯坦福念大学，似乎还进了法学院。   
好像，他还有个叫Jessica的女朋友。   
对，是叫Jessica，他们在不知多久前的家庭聚餐上见过一次。 

 

噢，他们订婚了。   
Dean隐约想起一些，那天他们给他展示了订婚戒指。   
再几个月后，他们举行了婚礼。

 

Dean收到了Sam的短信，用词很小心，也无非就是来不来参加婚礼一些的事。   
Dean随意地用工作问题搪塞了过去。  
他当时正在给匕首浸死人血，被他追捕的吸血鬼就在附近。 

 

当Dean的匕首刺入吸血鬼的胸膛的时候，手机又震动起来。   
Sam说了个地址，还是希望Dean能来。

 

Dean算了算，不远，Impala一个小时最多。   
不过，他去了也没多大意思。   
Dean的手停了停。 

 

Sam的生活挺好的，没有Dean和猎魔更适合他。  
再度邀请无非是客套话，Dean心里清楚。  
他的弟弟一直把他当麻烦，十年前那一走已经是最好的证明。  
没有我的婚礼他或许会更轻松，Dean移动手指。

 

“不去了，帮我祝福Jess，have an applepie life” 

 

Dean按下发送键，手机往副驾驶一丢，把音响开到最大。   
他现在只想开着Impala在公路上吼一嗓子，尽快找到下一家motel好好睡一觉。

 

“Jess说谢谢你的祝福，love you.” 

 

Dean从后备箱里翻出当时的手机，他一直把曾经的手机都充着电，以防不时之需。   
Dean吃力地摆弄着老式的键盘，信息列表的最后一条是Sam的短信。

 

“什么时候见个面吧，Jess和我的孩子出生了。”   
时间是08年4月份，那时Dean刚从地狱回来，所有的手机都塞满了短信和电话。   
估计当时直接过滤掉了。 

 

现在想想，他们的孩子都不知道多大了。   
Dean想着Sam和Jess抱着孩子的模样，忍不住笑了笑。

 

他的弟弟，终于过上他想要的生活。  
自己没有必要去打扰。

 

十年前Sam就做出了选择，远离了他不想继续的四处漂泊的生活。   
而Dean呢，继承了John的Impala和日记。   
他的双手和John一样粗糙，经验丰富，也沾上不知多少种怪物的血。 

 

Saving people , hunting things , the family business.

 

天启，利维坦，那么多事情Sam估计不知道吧。   
Dean拍拍车架。   
这么多年，还是你一直陪在我身边。 

 

Impala发出熟悉而又愉悦的轰鸣，载着Dean扬长而去。   
他从来不需要副驾驶。


End file.
